


Triboluminescence

by healingmirth



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: crunch<br/>kink: sexual frustration</p><p>Also?  That is the worst title in the history of the world, sorry, but it's a reference to the annual  pumpkin-drop that inspired the fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Triboluminescence

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: crunch  
> kink: sexual frustration
> 
> Also? That is the worst title in the history of the world, sorry, but it's a reference to the annual pumpkin-drop that inspired the fic

Matt didn't know anyone in the crowd, not really. He knew the type, of course, all of them high on sleep-deprivation, or drunk (metaphorically or literally) on having a holiday on a day when there were no problem sets due. He had no problem with avoiding the huddled groups of kids and doing his own thing.

It was a little shitty, lonely, to be by himself on a holiday, but there'd been two giant parties the night before in the student houses, ones that even the grad students had gone to. Matt fit right in, and it had killed some time, at least, before he went back to his motel room to sleep. Tonight, again, when he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, no one had looked twice when he'd shown up, not up even on roof he'd chosen to find a good spot to watch from.

Most of the kids were down on the sidewalk below him, and stupidly close as far as Matt was concerned. It probably wasn't dangerous, but Matt'd had enough close, personal experience with exploding things for one lifetime. Enough to kill the cheap adrenaline rush of minor scares, anyway. And he was also pretty confident in the strength of his shitty luck; it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, and no fucking way was Matt going to file an insurance claim with "pumpkin shard" anywhere on it.

He had a good view of the drop zone from his corner of roof, better than the kids on the ground did for sure, plus he could sit and lean against the wall while he waited. As a bonus, from up here he could almost ignore the tinny, shitty music blaring from the speakers at the base of the library.

He opened up his phone to check the time, and considered sending another text message to John. He hadn't replied in a few hours, and a one-sided game wasn't nearly as much fun. Usually, when he'd gotten John wound up enough, he'd call and then Matt would need to go find someplace private. The silence was worrying, and Matt scrolled back through the conversation before typing a new message, checking to see if he'd sent something he shouldn't have.

_have i been bad? you going to punish me?_ wasn't his best work, but if nothing else, maybe it'd get a laugh and a call out of John when he saw it. He sent the message before he had the chance to over-think it.

Before he even looked away from the screen, he heard a familiar electronic chime from behind him, and then the very familiar creak and groan of abused joints and crotchety detective as John crouched down. John pulled his phone from his pocket and held it up in front of Matt before turning on the display. He did chuckle when he saw the message, but it was past mattering, with John close enough to touch.

"Lucky for you, they make you turn your phone off when you're on a plane. Or, yeah, you'd be in a lot of trouble, and so would I. I had a great-grandma from Paramus sitting next to me on the flight out." There was a quiet gravelly sound as John scooted forward until his thighs were bracketing Matt's hips, and then Matt could feel the heat radiating from John's chest and John's breath displacing the cool, dry air. "The last few messages made for an interesting shuttle ride."

Matt moved forward as far as he had room to, putting a few inches of space between them. He wondered if this was John's payback, getting him worked up with nowhere to go to get off. John put his phone back in his pocket, and then teased his hand up the back of Matt's thigh. He could hear the smirk in John's voice when he spoke again, low and close to his ear. "What, now you're shy?"

"I just thought being arrested for public indecency wasn't your thing," Matt murmured back.

"Can't press charges if there's no one there to see," John said.

When Matt turned to the side and craned his neck to see over John's shoulder, sure enough, the handful of kids who'd been up on the roof with him were gone. With his age and build, John stood out from the kids and even the professors in the crowd. He probably had more muscle on him than any three people on campus. It's not like he would've needed to try to scare away kids who'd probably spent their whole life being targeted by bullies. Back-lit by the sodium light, he even looked menacing to Matt. They were probably lucky no one had called security.

Matt decided to draw out the conversation, let John keep making the moves since he'd changed the game. "So you got your fill of harassing delinquents in your own jurisdiction? You needed to scare off kids here, too?"

John shrugged. "It's amazing how far a guy will travel for a half-decent blowjob."

"And you missed me." Matt grinned as he turned back to look out over the edge of the roof, safe from where John could see his expression.

John shifted forward, following again, and the edge of his sigh ruffled Matt's hair. "And I missed you. Asshole. God only knows why."

John had the I-know-something-you-don't note in his voice, but it was the friendly one, like he was hiding a present, not a bag full of rocks. Matt let himself relax back into John, but kept his hands loose in his lap, and continued to wait. The buzz of conversation from the crowd below was growing louder, but he hadn't heard the clang of the door or the scuff of footsteps on the roof since John had arrived. He rolled one shoulder to rub against John's chest, and when John's hands landed on his waist, Matt started inching backwards until his ass was pressed against John's crotch.

"I've got a room, you know," he said. It was going to be a long, frustrating walk back to it, but better now than later. "It's got a bed and everything."

"You'll miss the show."

"Newsflash, McClane. It's not pumpkins that's got my dick hard right now."

"What're you gonna tell the guy when he asks how it went?"

"I'm pretty sure if you've seen one frozen pumpkin hit the sidewalk, you've seen them all," he countered. "Come the fuck on, McClane, you're going to fly all the way across the country for a half-decent blowjob and not even let me deliver?" There was a crunch and a cheer from below as he stood up, and he looked over the edge in time to see another pumpkin explode on impact. "Unless _you've_ got a vegetable fetish." He started walking towards the door, and after a few seconds, he heard John's footsteps in the gravel, following him.

The hallway was empty as expected, and it only took a couple tries to find an empty classroom with the door unlocked. They didn't turn the lights on, of course. When they ducked inside, there was enough watery light coming in the windows from the security lights outside for them to see by if they'd needed it, but they didn't.

Matt made sure to lock the door behind them before letting John crowd him into the corner, out of sight of the hallway. Even on Halloween, there was sure to be someone in one of the labs, and Matt didn't want any accidental spectators. He hurried to unzip John's pants, and pushed John back far enough so that he could drop to his knees. Matt unzipped his own jeans to relieve the pressure on his dick until it was his turn, and put his hands on John's ass, pulling him closer. John leaned forward into the wall, resting his head on his forearm, and looked down. He was already hard, had probably been turned on for hours if he'd been reading, or re-reading, Matt's messages like he said. All the better for Matt, since he just wanted to get them off and get home, and start over again in a room with a bed. Matt ran his tongue up the underside of John's cock, just one last tease before wrapping his mouth around the head and his hand around the rest. He gave himself over to it, humming his approval, letting John have his way like Matt had been promising all day with no hope of it being true. The room was at the corner of the building, and John's shallow thrusts were punctuated by more cheers from the crowd outside as the drop continued, and a thrashing rock soundtrack that was too muffled by the walls to distinguish one song from the next. When John came, it was with a quiet groan that seemed to echo in the empty room, but blended easily with the dull roar from outside.

After a minute, John's breathing slowed to his normal steady rhythm, and he pushed his upper body far enough away from the wall so that Matt could stand up. He tugged at his unfastened jeans, ready to get himself off if he had to, but John's hands blocked his.

"Nuh-uh, skippy," John said, just as he tightened a warning hand at the base of Matt's dick. "Not your turn yet." John tucked Matt back into his boxers, and then slowly dragged up the zipper on his jeans and fastened the button. "We've got a long walk back to your room, and I don't want you going all noodly-legged on me."


End file.
